Truth Comes Out
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When Zosia suffers a nightmare after falling asleep whilst reading textbooks, she finds out truth from someone who she didn't expect


**A/N: A little random one-shot that came to me late at night, but has been on my mind all day haha. Kind of based on a dream I had about my nan and another one about my dad.**

"_You must help me Zosia I need you to help me," her mother looked so pale and thin, "You have to help me."_

"_I don't know what you mean mama," Zosia looked confused and scared, her mother looked so ill but yet on her birthday she seemed fine, "What do I need to help with you with?"_

"_Zosia you've got to help me!" Her mother begged and grabbed her hand, "I need you to…to...help me."_

"_Mama I don't know what you mean…what do I need to help you with?" Zosia asked as she helped her mum onto a chair, "Please tell me."_

"_You need to help me Zoshie…I'm dying…you need to help me, treatments anything I can't leave you," she cried and Zosia tilted her head down, "Please Zosia!"_

"_I didn't know you were ill!" Zosia shouted as tears came rolling down her face, "You're not supposed to be here…you're dead anyway."_

"_I want your help Zosia please!" her mother begged as she cupped her face into her hands, "You must not tell your dad."_

"_Guy knew….he told me New Years Eve….mama I can't help you."_

"_I can't leave you Zosia….my beautiful, smart little girl, you have to help me," she begged again and she cried harder, "I NEED TO SEE YOU GROW UP!"_

"_I can't help you! I'm sorry mama….you've got to go," Zosia took her hand and squeezed it, as her mother was then taken away by two people, "I love you."_

"_You could've helped me," her mother's voice faded as the area around Zosia began to float away, "You're supposed to be a doctor….a doctor….why don't you help me!"_

"_Zosia," a name called her and then what felt like an earthquake happened, "Zosia!"_

"_I'm sorry mama," Zosia cried and then it all went black._

Zosia woke up with what felt like tears falling down her face, she was sweating and shaking, "Zosia's it's OK."

"I need to help…she needs my help…" Zosia sprung up and Colette pushed her down, "I need to help her."

"Zosia it's OK you're in the staffroom," Colette reassured as Zosia tried to gather her surroundings, "Anyway what are you sleeping on the job for?"

"I was reading through the books the lectures gave me and then I dropped off….who got you?" Zosia asked.

"Your friend Dom…he was trying to go through paperwork and you apparently started tossing and turning," Colette answered and Zosia controlled her breathing, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really…I don't talk," Zosia grabbed the bottle of water from the floor, and drank her dry throat then finally relieved as the water rehydrated her throat, "What do you want?"

"I quote: I'm sorry mama," Colette quoted from what she heard from Zosia before she woke up, "What happened?" Colette asked as Zosia then fiddled with the tissue in her hands.

"She was….." Zosia cleared her throat and tried to shake the image out of her head, it was disturbing her seeing her mum so fragile, scared, upset she never had seen her mother so vulnerable, "She wanted my help…but I couldn't give it to her," Zosia watched as Colette looked away, "I kept telling her I didn't know what she meant, but she then told me she was dying and….and….that I needed to help her get better, but I couldn't and I told her she was already dead and," Zosia breathed out as she began to talk so fast, her words were getting tongue tied.

"Zosia…breathe," Colette ordered and Zosia shook her head, "It's just a dream….you shouldn't look into it."

"She wanted me to help her and I couldn't even do that," Zosia tilted her head down and breathed out, "She wanted my help and I couldn't help her…she told me she was dying…what if she meant, what if she meant I help her a part of me? What if she needed bone marrow? If dad had told me I could've got myself tested…I should've seen it-"

"Zosia your mother if she needed a donor she would have had one," Colette announced and Zosia turned her head to face the nurse, she never got on with.

"What?" Zosia asked.

"When the cancer returned….it was untreatable she was very sick," Colette looked at the twenty-six year old next to her, "Treatment was going to be unsuccessful, but if she needed treatment she would have got it."

"Who would've given it too her? Finding one can take ages," Zosia questioned and Colette stood up and walked around, before resolving to pacing, she had promised both Guy and Zosia's mother she would never tell Zosia, but felt it was time Zosia knew the truth, "I could have been a match….I keep going through this in my head."

"Zosia," Colette snapped at the junior doctor and Zosia sat back and folded her arms, "If your mother needed a transplant….they would've come to me," Colette tilted her head back and Zosia sat forward confused, "I got myself tested when it first occurred…your dad suggested you to get tested you were only two years old; your mother refused telling him she would rather die than you go through the procedure. I met your mother a few years before she met your dad. I was just starting out nursing when I got the job at Northchurch and I hadn't even known she got married; anyway they were running out of options, so I decided to get myself tested I couldn't see your mother die nor did I want you go through that at such a young age," Colette felt her phone vibrate but she ignored it, "So I got tested and then they performed the procedure as soon as possible, she was grateful anyway when it returned last year, I was prepared to go through it again….but she knew it was her time….she wasn't able to fight it that time, so when you came back for her birthday she was only happy because she got to see you for the last time….she put on a brave face for you," Colette shivered as she remembered saying her goodbye and they laid next to each other in her bed and they spoke for hours laughing, remembering and finally both crying, "Even if you were a match Zosia…it wouldn't have worked."

"You knew as well how bad it was…and you didn't think to contact me?" Zosia asked she had tears streaming down her face, hearing that story had broken her heart which was already broke, "You all knew?"

"Zosia don't turn around and make this about you….your mother didn't expect to go so quickly…neither of us did, she wanted to hang on until the end of your exams but she couldn't and she slipped away in her sleep…but she loved you Zosia and would have done anything to keep going but she couldn't."

"You saved her first time and you kept it a secret why?" Zosia asked and Colette sat back down next to her, "You done something amazing and yet you kept it-"

"I didn't want you to think you had to be nice to me, I just wanted to get back on with my work afterwards….we both wanted everything to be normal," Colette answered and she watched as Zosia started to shake, her sobs were becoming uncontrollable and Colette wrapped her arms around Zosia, "Despite how immature and spoilt brat like you can act…I wanted you to know the truth but your parents stopped me….and now because you're not a little girl anymore."

"You saved my mum from dying when I could've grown up without a mother and you let me yell at you for all these years," Zosia finally spoke and she breathed in and out, "Why?" Zosia then let her barrier down and she sobbed on Colette.

"Because I didn't want you to have to be nice to me," Colette answered and then the door shot open.

"Bloody hell Colette been trying get hold of you for ages," Guy stepped in and froze at the scene.

"Doctor March could I?-"

"Does it look like you can?" Colette asked Sacha rudely and then she looked at Guy, "I told her…the truth," Zosia pulled away and dried her cheeks, "Come on Guy she needed to know."

"What so you just suddenly decided?-"

"No you idiot Doctor Copeland saw me on Keller and he couldn't wake Zosia, so he grabbed me as soon as he saw me," Colette argued and Guy looked confused.

"Couldn't wake her?" Guy looked at Zosia and she turned her head, "Zosia?"

"Zosia had been going through text books on her break and she fell asleep…no harm done," Colette backed Zosia up.

"I had a nightmare I couldn't wake up, Colette woke me, I let it out and then it got onto the topic about mum and that's how it started…least Colette doesn't think it's right to withhold information," Zosia argued and Guy sighed heavily, "Now if you excuse me I have patients to see," Zosia stood up and looked Colette, "And urmm…thank you…I urmm…finally found out the truth."

"Zosia your lecturer is looking for you…but also I want you to assist in surgery since you and Dom seem to get on so well," Sacha explained to Zosia and Zosia rolled her eyes, "And maybe stop with the eye rolling you're twenty-six."

Dom walked in and smiled at Zosia, "So shall we grab a coffee?" he asked.

"I need to grab you in the nuts if you ever think you can do that again!" Zosia grabbed him by the arm and then walked off with him.

Colette looked at Guy and Guy folded his arms, "She needed to know someday...you can't keep the truth away forever…it comes out somehow."

"Colette," Guy unfolded his arms and Colette gave him her look, "Thank you…she won't listen to me."

"That's because you've never fully told her the truth her whole life Guy," Colette then opened the door, "I don't condemn her acting like a spoilt little brat…but the pair of you need your heads banging together."

….

"I'm supposed to hate her but now it's hard too," Zosia poured sugar into her tea and span it round with the stick, "She saved my mum when I was two…if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have known her at all."

"Want one?" Dom asked as he held a Dairy Milk Hot Chocolate sachet in his hand, "Better than tea."

"I just got this," Zosia pointed to her cardboard cup.

"Come on normal British tea or something to warm you up?" Dom smiled and Zosia nodded, "Then you can tell me all about you and you can't bore me."

"Deal."

**A/N: In my head it was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more dramatic and I mean dramatic but of course I wanted to keep them character, so basically I know it's rubbish but it came to me as for the Colette thing something I made up to fit within the story :) please review even though it's rubbish ha xxxx**


End file.
